chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Jovian
"We're going to make you scream." ~The haunting taunt of the Gemini Jovian & Jacqueline, the Gemini, are one of the primary antagonists of "Chronicles of Eden." They are a dark, legendary creature with one soul and two bodies, and are one of the four Dark Queens of Eden, their title being The Dark Queen of Anarchy. The two sisters are barbaric, sadistic murderers who spend their time going from place to place, torturing, killing, and cannibalizing all they find. They have no desire or need to breed and prefer to kill women and young girls simply because they enjoy the suffering of others. They are among the most dangerous and evil of all characters in the series. Following his escape from them in Act IV, the two sisters were hell-bent on killing Daniel Sorres and his family, as well as crushing his dream of peace in Eden. They were the leaders of The Sisterhood, a massive motley gathering of the worst monsters Eden has to offer. These sisters share the role of main villain in the series alongside the other Dark Queens: * Twilight, the reaper * Aeon, the chronofly * Seraph, the tyrant Abilities Immortality - The most powerful and meddlesome of all their powers is Jovian and Jacqueline's inability to be killed. Through the course of the series, the two sisters have been beaten, stabbed, slashed, had their skulls bludgeoned, and even had their skin burned and melted clean off their bones — yet they do not die. In fact, they don't even feel any pain from these lethal attacks. This ultimate power of theirs not only makes them an enormous threat, but also adds to their cockiness. They just laugh off their attacks as their injuries magically heal themselves. However, as unstoppable as the Dark Queen seems, there is fortunately — very, very fortunately — a way to kill the Gemini. Their one and only fatal weakness, as revealed by alpha witch Charlotte in Act IV, is a single, simultaneous attack through both sisters' hearts by two legendary swords of heaven and hell: the Archlight's Blade and the Hellfire's Edge, which are currently in the possession of Daemon Warrick and Triska Raylight. It is unknown whether or not Jovian and Jacqueline know about the two swords, for they didn't seem to recognize the Archlight's Blade when Daemon used it on them in Eston. According to Kindra, the Gemini are the only Dark Queen with any sort of known, exploitable weakness. Of course, Jovian's & Jacqueline's immortality came to an unexpected end in Act XII of Season 1. The two sisters were killed by Daniel Sorres' who wielded Ragnarok and used it to strike down the sisters, completely destroying their bodies and monster energy, leaving nothing behind. Pain Suppression - As mentioned above, Jovian and Jacqueline do not feel any sort of discomfort or suffering through physical injury. Instead, they relish in the agony of other people, specifically in women and little girls. It's possible they view pain as a weakness and see themselves as superior for being able to ignore it. This power fails them in the end. When struck by Ragnarok, the two sisters felt genuine pain for perhaps the first time in their lives. It was a foreign and terrible sensation for them, enough to bring true horror to their faces. Strength - Both sisters are incredibly strong, so much so that powerful monsters like Squeak or Rulo can't throw them off. Their strength has been used to crush heads like fruit, break bones with ease, and was even once used to literally rip a salamander girl's heart out through her throat. Endless Stamina - In addition to their near-immortality, the Gemini never run out of energy or tire physically. No matter what assaults them, no matter how long they fight, the two sisters never struggle or wear out. As with pain, exhaustion seems to be one infliction they can't experience. Imprisonment and Freedom Not much is known of Jovian and Jacqueline's early life. Having been alive for more than a millennia, the sisters were eventually sealed and locked away into one of the four hidden Cities of Eden along with the other Dark Queens. How long Jovian and Jacqueline were imprisoned has not yet been mentioned, but one day, their guardian, a kitsune named Flarah, deliberately released the sisters and allowed them to leave, knowingly perfectly well the horrific consequences her choice would bring. The motive for Flarah's betrayal in her duty was to acquire a piece of an artifact called "The Well", one-fourth of which was located in Jovian and Jacqueline's cage. From that moment onward, the Gemini proceeded to cause bloodshed and misery all across Eden. It is impossible to calculate how many lives have been destroyed by the sisters, but statements made about them have shown that they have committed mass murder in several places, including but not limited to: Nimquent The Harpies of Mount Rollound The Mermaids of the Icida Sea Forrus' lycan pack The centaurs of Ruhelia The Harpies of Mount Sereen Three human settlements, including Nibelvale Personality "We like to party, we're thrill seekers." — Jovian, Act III, Ch.11 "...that's all they live for, killing. They just love killing." — Kindra, Act X, Ch.14 Like the other Dark Queens, Jovian and Jacqueline are skilled manipulators. At first glance, they appear as simple, kind travelers and are quite able to mask their true nature to lure unsuspecting prey towards them. Emily, who at the time was playing the rouse of a little girl traveling with her 'family', was tricked by the Gemini when they offered her an apple pie. When they're stumbled upon by Daniel and his group, they managed to trick him into feeling sorry for them after witnessing the brutal killings of Forrus' lycan pack, Daniel and the others not knowing that the sisters were the ones who caused the murders. While in his company, the two managed to pass off their façade for a day and a half, getting to know Daniel and his companions, as well as learning of Daniel's wish to install peace in Eden. It was only when Falla recognized them, from remembering Emily's description of her attackers, that Jovian and Jacqueline dropped their act and revealed the true ugly face behind their masks: two cunning, wicked, irredeemable predators who are as clever as they are dangerous. They are both outspoken lesbians, having little interest in even torturing men when given the option to do so with women instead. However, the only ones they appear to love and have physical desires for is each other, with the sisters very regularly engaging in acts of twincest when not murdering others, or sometimes while they are doing so. They prefer to tease, torture, and rape women and monsters in very sadistic and brutal fashions, with Jovian having a penchant for little girls especially as she loves to hear their screams the most. This isn't to say they won't butcher men just as easily, as they've clearly demonstrated throughout the series that man or woman, human or monster, all is fair game for them to kill in the end. Along with having no conscience or morality whatsoever, the sisters possess an enormous, cruel sense of arrogance and pride, always teasing and taunting those they're about to kill. Their immortality and inability to feel pain, combined with their unsurpassed strength as a Dark Queen, give them an over-inflated sense of superiority. As such, they care for nothing and nobody. The monsters who serve them since founding the Sisterhood are little more than disposable servants who are simply being used to achieve the sisters' goal of destroying Daniel's quest for peace. On occasion, Jovian and Jacqueline have even killed their own followers out of anger or disappointment, such as when Grace managed to escape Green Haven after the Gemini took over. Because of their arrogance, they become very angry when deprived of what they want. They vowed revenge against Daniel Sorres and his girls after being foiled by Apoch & Astreal, who transported them to the eastern wastelands. Ever since this failure to kill their prey, the sisters have dedicated their time into rallying horrendous monsters and killing countless people, all out of spite for Daniel and his girls: the only ones who have ever escaped them and live. In Act IX, the sisters come into possession of enchanted weapons from a cyclops they had forced to do their bidding by way of holding her daughter hostage. While the cyclops and her daughter fell prey to the Dark Queen's cruelty and were ultimately murdered by them, Jovian & Jacqueline were given exactly what they had ordered the blacksmith to create for them. For Jovian, a dark runestone sword was forged with the power to conduct and release electricity to deadly effect, being dubbed by its wielder as Hellstorm. For Jacqueline, a sleek bright runestone sword was forged to channel the powers of ice, being affectionately named by its wielder as Ice Princess. Even though both sisters are perfectly capable of committing mass-murder with their bare hands, it seems they wanted to be able to unleash even more destructive power over their victims, and are now both armed with swords that appear to rival the Hellfire's Edge and Archlight's Blade in terms of magical strength. For most of Season 1, the sisters showed a cocky, arrogant, belittling attitude towards their prey. But when Daniel confronted them in Green Haven, mocking them and teasing them as they fought, the sisters lost their composure and became consumed with rage towards Daniel, who not only fended them off, but was able to sexually penetrate them with the Hellfire's Edge, further spiking their bloodlust. The purpose of this, besides humiliating the Gemini, was part of Daniel's plan, for he noticed that the Gemini's fighting became sloppy when enraged. In the end, the Gemini die in shock. For perhaps the first time in their long existence, they felt pain when run through by Ragnarok — a sword so powerful, it can even kill a Dark Queen. Both Jovian & Jacqueline died horrified and confused, unable to believe or understand how Daniel Sorres, a mere human, was able to kill them when nobody else could. Semblance Jovian & Jacqueline's semblance is anarchy itself. The twin sisters have no desire to breed but instead kill any and all they come across while spreading chaos wherever they go. They derive great pleasure from the suffering of others and only want to murder everyone they can in every demented way possible. Though their bodies do magically heal from any injuries they sustain they have no other magical abilities at their disposal, instead they possess incredible raw strength that they use to slaughter anyone they meet in the world and a complete lack of empathy as they subject their victims to any psychological or physical torture they can. Simply put, they only want to see the world burn. The End of Anarchy The sisters are finally slain in Act XII during the battle of Green Haven. They meet their end at the hands of Daniel Sorres, who is able to destroy the Dark Queen after he comes into possession of Ragnarok. This is made possible by the fact that Ragnarok is the weapon that both the Hellfire's Edge and Archlight's Blade are derived from, thus has the full power of both and is able to slay the near-immortal sisters all on its own. Horrified, unable to believe their eyes, the two sisters died, exploding in a burst of red energy and black smoke, nothing of them left behind. Trivia * Jovian is viewed as the dominant sister. She is the one who takes control when she and Jacqueline "play". Additionally, the latter expressed fear at her sister's rage when they failed to kill Daniel in Act IV. * According to Alexander Gordon on the Gemini's soul, if Doku ever used her spiritwalk on the Gemini, "...she would see something most foul in the ethereal plane..." * Jovian and Jacqueline's characters and appearances are brought into Chronicles of Eden from a fanfiction the author has written for Rosario+Vampire, "Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness". In the fanfiction they are twin witches created from magic who engage in acts of murder, villainy, and twincest. *The Gemini were originally planned to meet their end during the battle in Rockhelm in Season II, with both Daniel and Daemon striking down the sisters while their harem members battled to keep the Gemini’s followers from reaching them. The moment the sisters died was planned to be seen by everyone, showing a true end to anarchy as the evil monsters were defeated, leading to their minions to flee in defeat. This was scrapped as the author wanted to move a little faster through the roster of big bads in the story, and many wanted the Gemini to be struck down much sooner than waiting through a whole second season of books. The Gemini’s end was moved to the battle of Green Haven, with Ragnarok being created to allow Daniel the power to slay them on his own. Quotes Jacqueline: "Hell comes later, first we play." ~Act III, Ch.5 "We don't care much for men, not our thing," Jovian said with a shrug. "Yeah, we've always had a real taste for women," Jacqueline said with a playful lick of her lips. ~Act III, Ch.11 (after failing to kill Daniel and his girls) Jovian: "They think they're rid of us so easily. That they're safe from us now, that they can hide behind their trickery. We shall show them that nobody ever escapes from us. ...We'll make them suffer for this. ...Daniel, we're going to find you and your friends again, and this time we're going to make you scream much worse than we would have before." Jacqueline: "We'll slaughter all his friends." Jovian: "We'll crush his hopes and dreams." ~Act IV, Ch.7 (to goblins) "You're not worth eating," Jovian scoffed. "You're not worth killing, you're just garbage in this world. Mere trash that is as low as humans themselves." ~Act IV, Ch.7 "You always were good with that tongue of yours, sister," Jacqueline purred. "Both with speaking to others and making me scream in pleasure." ~Act IV, Ch.11 Jovian: "WHAT IS THIS HORRIBLE FEELING?" Daniel: "Pain." ~Act XII, Ch.12 Jovian: (dying) "How... You're...just a human..." Daniel: "Yeah. And you're just a horrible monster." ~Act XII, Ch.12 Artwork Jovian & Jacqueline - Gemini.png Jovian & Jacqueline.png Chronicles of Eden Group2.png Category:Characters Category:Gemini Category:Dark Queen